


THE INTERSECTIONS OF LIFE

by somebody_nobody



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Germany, Pre-Relationship, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebody_nobody/pseuds/somebody_nobody
Summary: The car rushed towards the intersection, turning uncontrollably from left to right, followed by loud squeking of the wheels. In a split second, the car crashed into the one on the right. The driver of the car on the right didn’t have a chance to react. My head bumbed to the left side of the car. And then there was a dead silence.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	THE INTERSECTIONS OF LIFE

**Sunday, 2:24 am, Germany.**

I grew up in a small European country. I had no siblings and few friends. I also had some bad friends who liked to bully me. But it took me a few years to realize that. Ever since I was a teenager, I wanted to learn everything about other cultures, languages and travel the world. A year back, I went crazy, quit job, took my little savings, packed my bags and flew away. I didn’t have a specific plan. Or goal. I just went for whatever life has prepared for me.

Now I was living in Germany for a while. I got to practice my poor German, explore the country. It wasn’t easy, but I was free. I went from one short job to another, from one filthy place to another, from bad people to good people. I was learning and growing personally. This night there was supposed to be a sign of some rare star on the sky. I thought I could make some cool pictures and maybe sell them to some photobank and make money of it. I decided last minute, packed my bag and camera my friend gave for my birthday three years ago, rented a car and just went for it. I travelled to a remote area to a hill, where I might have a great view for the shooting. But the sky was cloudy and the star wasn’t almost visible. I stayed for a few hours there, hoping for the clouds go away. Even though I managed to make at least few nice shots, around 1:30 I gave up, accepting this idea didn’t go really well. I climed the medium high hill back down to my rented car and left. It was at a countryside, no where near big cities with bright street lights, people and noise.

I stretched my sore neck, hurting from the long time staring up through the camera lens. I was mad. Not only I didn’t get awesome photographs as I hoped I would, but I also blew my night off and had to drive in the dark on top. I did my license a few year prior. I was an ok driver but never considered myself a great one. Add the bad night visuals, rented car and foreign country with slightly different traffic rules and there you go, a perfect scenario to finish off a perfectly stupid day.

> _After one minute, turn right. Then follow the road for 18 kilometers._

It will take me another hour and half to get back home. I sighed. As I was approaching the intersection, several things happened at once. First I noticed car lights on the right, so I slowed the vehicle even more before entering the intersection to let the other car past through. Then, my view was enlightened from the left side, followed by loud noice of the wheels squeaking as another car rushed towards the intersection, turning uncontrollably from left to right. In a split second, the car crashed into the one on the right. The driver of the car on the right didn’t have a chance to react. I could see the two vehicles crash, the left one lifting to the air, the right one heading towards me while rotating clockwise. I didn’t even had time to blink before I felt the car hit mine. Luckily my car was practically still in one place, but the wave of hundreds of kilos of steel made it’s damage anyways. My head bumbed to the left side of the car. And then there was a dead silence.

* * *

„Aaah,“ I let out a quiet grin, my head killing me with pain. I fingertraced a small cut on the left side. It was bleeding. _Breathe_. I inhaled deeply, trying to fight off the shock. _Ok. Vision is good, hearing is good, breathing is good. Lift your arms and legs._ All four limbs obeyed. _Good, good. No chest pain either_. I looked out through the front windshield. The car that hit me was a few meters away. I stretched forward more and saw the other car far right. It was upside down. _Alright, put it together. Help. You need to call for help._

I looked around the car, looking for the phone that was placed in front of me to use the GPS navigation. It was lying under the passanger seat. I unbuckled the seatbelt, slowly reaching for it in case pain will alarm me for some injury. The screen wasn’t even cracked. _Well, that’s ironic_ , I thought to myself. _You drop it once on the floor and it brokes down, but car accident is apparently ok_. I giggeled out of stress. The GPS app was still on. I quickly read the location I was at and then immediately dialed emergency number.

After two rings a female voice answered. „112, was ist sein Notfall?“

„Hallo, sorry, do you speak English?“ I asked immediately. My German was getting better and better each week since I’ve been here, but right now I dind’t feel like practising my skills in such situation. English was my second language and I was much more comfortable with it.

„Yes. What is your emergency madam?“

„There was an accident,“ I replied and quickly dictated her the location before I could forget it. „Three cars were involved at an intersection. One of them is flipped upside down. I’m heading to check on them,“ I continued as I was rushing to the first car.

„Ok, I’m sending the paramedics right away,“ the female voice replied. I could hear her typing on a keyboard. I just arrived to the car, at the passangers‘ side. „Mein Gott, Hans, HANS!“ there was a young girl, screaming at the driver.

„Hey, hey!“ I said loudly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned away, scared. Her nose was bleeding, her hair soaking the blood in. Her eyes were terryfied. „Hilf mir, er bewegt sich nicht!“ she screamed to me, grabbing my hand in despare. „Ok, ok, I will look at him…ich werde ihn ansehen ok?“ I said, trying to think of german words as well, not sure if the girl understands. I quickly ran around the car.

„Madam, what is happening there?“ the dispecher reminded herself. „There’s two people in the car, young female with nose bleed, conscious, and a male driver, non responsive. I’m going to check on him now,“ I explained. Broken glass from the windshield was cracking under my shoes as I ran around the car. When I reached the other side, my heart skipped a beat. Young man, or actually still a boy, was staring at me. He was pressed into the seat by an airbag. His head layed on top of it, covered in blood. His eyes were still opened, with no life in them anymore.

„Oh god, he’s dead,“ I whispered. In shock but also so the girl won’t hear me.

„Are you sure? Can you reach in and check his pulse for me please?“ the dispatcher asked. Her voice was much calmer than mine.

„Yes, I’m sure. I can’t feel any pulse, he has severe head injury. His eyes are open. Dead,“ I recalled.

„Nein, nein, Hans!“ the girl kept on screaming the whole time, but now even louder and more scared. I could see that she unbuckled herself and now realized what happened.

„Ok honey, it’s ok. Don’t look, you hear me? Don’t look. Schau nicht!“ I screamed back at her, moving back to her side again. She was hysterical, trying to turn her dead friend or boyfriend to face her. „Hey hey hey,“ I grabbed her by her arms again. „Look at me, look at me! What’s your name? Dein Name?“ It took her few seconds before she replied in between sobs: „Em-emi-ly.“

I got a better look at her now. Even though it was pitch black, the reflectors of my car were enough for me to see her face.She must have been only 17 or something. „Ok Emily, my name is Natalia. I need you to stay here and don’t move ok? I have to go look to the other car. Keep looking at me alright, don’t look left. Don’t look at him. Bleib hier…schau mich an.“ She was still sobbing. „Er ist tot, er is tot! Mein Gott, er ist tot…“ she kept on, crying. „I know sweety. But look at me. Schau an mich,“ I said, stroking her on her hair and then turning around.

„Miss, the paramedics are on their way. But you are quite far, so just be patient with me. I need you to tell me if the woman is ok,“ the dispatcher said.

„I don’t know for sure. But she’s talking to me. I have to check on the other car now,“ I replied while running.

„Ok, be careful. Can you tell me what happend again?“ she asked, typing.

„I was about to turn to the main road when two cars crashed. One of them got me slightely. I’m here,“ I said as I got to the car. The car, or if you could still call it a car, was upside down. The windshield was broken with scattered glass everywhere. It was smoking and I smelled the heavy scent of gas.

„Good, what do you see?“ the dispatcher asked.

„The car is crashed pretty badly, it’s smoking. I smell gas. Benzin.“

„You smell gas,“ she repeated after me, typing even more excessively. „ Alright, I need you to get back, if the vehicle is smoking and you smell gas, it’s going to explode very soon,“ she said with an urge in her voice.

„Yeah I know. But I have to check on the driver first. He’s trapped there,“ I said. I leaned down to my knees, looking inside to the car. Male driver was squeezed under the steel mass and airbag, covered in blood. One of his hands was reaching out of the car. I swallowed vomit coming up to my mouth. _Keep it together_.

„No, miss, I need you to get back NOW, do you hear me?“ she insisted. I grabbed the man’s wrist.

„He has a pulse, I can’t leave him here!“ I screamed. I looked at my phone, putting the lady on a speaker and then putting the cell phone next to me. „I don’t know if he is hurt, if he has a broken spine or something, but I need to get him out of there,“ I shouted over my shoulder while fingertracing the seatbelt to release his body down. It took me few seconds, while the dispatcher kept on repeating for me to leave. Finally I heard a quiet click, the belt got loose and the man’s body sliped down a notch. I grabbed him under his shoulder and started to pull him out. His feet were clinged under the steering wheel, making my attempt much harder. I pulled harder, repositioning him bit by bit and pulling again. After what felt like eternity, but actually was a minute, I pulled his body out.

„I got him, I got him!“ I shouted, making my way away, grabbing the phone and putting it into my back pocket on go. The dispatcher replied back to me, something that might be „get out now“, but wasnt‘ clear enough to understand. As I was pulling him more and more away, moaning from his weight, I spotted that the smoke got thicker and bigger. The gas smell was much stronger as well. _I really gotta get out of here,_ I thought to myself. I ignored the acking pain in my arms, back, legs and lungs and kept on pulling the man further away. We made it about half way to the next car, when a soft, yet cracked voice scared the shit out of me: „was tust du?“

„Ah, Emily, I told you to stay in the car…damn it… I need you to sit down ok? Sitz.“ I layed the man’s body down, leaning towards him and taking my phone out again.

„Hello?“

„Yes. Are you ok? What’s happening? I need you to talk to me,“ the dispatcher said.

„I pulled him out. He is heavy as hell,“ I inhaled, cathing up my breath. „The girl got out of the car. I told her to stay there, but we can’t really blame her, can we…oh shit, no no no nooo,“ I shouted. While I was speaking to the dispatcher, I check the guys‘ pulse. I couldn’t feel it anymore.

„What is it? What is happening?“

„Was…“

„I have no pulse. I’m starting CPR now.“ I put the phone on the road again. I tilted his head upwards, opened his mouth and cleaned his airways from blood and saliva. I gave him two breaths and started the compressions.

„Do you know how to do it?“ the dispetcher asked. Her voice was distanted because of the on-speaker.

„Yeah. Two three four…“. After thirdy compressions, I gave him another two breaths. No pulse. I returned to the compressions again. I could hear the dispatcher giving me advice on the CPR and asking on how it’s going. But all I could think about was counting the compressions and praying that this heavy-ass man doesn’t die on me after all this work. After three other rounds, I finally felt his pulse. I leaned down to hear his breath. It was there.

„I got him back. What do I do now?“ I asked the dispatcher, sweeping my sweat off my forehead, exhaling sharply. _You got him back, he's back. Put it together._ She started to explain when incredibly loud explosion interrupted her, my thoughts, the whole world. The car finally exploded. Flames with heavy black smoke were rising to the sky. Few pieces of the steel flew away, luckily non in our direction. The girl, quiet until now, starting screaming again.

„Hey, hey, shhh, Emily, it’s ok. We are ok. It’s ok,“ I tried to calm her down.

„I assume the car exploded, are you all alright? Is anybody hurt?“ the dispatcher asked with raised voice.

„No, no. We’re fine. Where the hell are the paramedics and fire fighters?“ I exclaimed, getting mad.

„They should be there any minute now,“ she tried to calm me down for a change. „Tell me more about the man. How old is he? Do you see any visible injuries? How is his breathing?“

„He is breathing regurarly, but kinda shallow. His pulse is weak but it’s there,“ I said while examining him. „He’s in his fourties or fifties. I think he definitely has a broken leg, it’s out of angle.“ I ripped of his shirt, grabbed my phone and turned on the camera light. There was quite enough of it from the fire now, but I wanted to see better. I could feel the fumes from it in my lungs with every breath I took. I thought about the girl, who was now quietly moaning, inhaling it too, but I was too weak to argue with her, in english or in german. His chest was wide and hairy, with a big bruise on it. „I think he has a hemothorax. Looks like a big bruise on his chest,“ I said.

„Ok, is there any bleeding? On his chest?“

„Not that I know of.“

„Ok, you are doing great. Are you a doctor?“ she asked. I could hear her typing again. I laughed. „Well, if watching medical tv shows count, then yes,“ I replied.

„I think tonight it does. You are doing great, the teams should be there any second. Can you check his head for obvious injuries? And his pupils, do you have a light on your phone?“

„Yeah, I do. Hold on,“ I said. I got closer to his head, getting his hair out of his face. For the first time I got to take a better look at him. „Oh my god,“ I exhaled.

„What is it?“ the dispatcher asked.

„I-I think I know him“.

„You know him? Is he your friend?“

„No. I think he is a singer,“ I disclaimed, still in disbelief.

„Do you know his name to identify him?“ she asked.

„Yeah. I think it’s Till Lindemann. He’s in a band called Rammstein“.

„Ok,“ the dispatcher answered, typing fast again. „Look at that, you save someone’s life and it turns out to be a famous one, what are the odds?“ she said with a trace of smile in her voice, trying to ease the situation.

„Yeah…“ was all I could reply.

„Is he still breathing? Can you still feel his pulse?“

„Yes, it’s the same as before,“ I replied.

„What about his pupils?“ she reminded me.

„Oh. Hold on…it looks normal, maybe a little bit widened. It seems to react to the light,“ I said after a while.

„Great, that’s great,“ the dispatcher replied, typing again. Loud crack reminded me of the ongoing fire behind us.

„Why are you helping him?“ a quiet voice asked. It was Emily.

„What?“ I asked, surprised she does speak english afterwards.

„Why do you help him? He killed Hans,“ she explained, with no emotion in her voice.

„Oh honey…I-I have to-“

„No you don’t. If it wasn’t for him, my Hans would still be alive. He killed him. He was probably drunk“.

„Is that the girl speaking?“ the dispatcher’s voice joined the conversations. I ignored it.

„Emily, I don’t think he is. I saw the way he was driving the car. It looked like his breakes failed,“ I replied. It was only now that I realized what I saw earlier. He definitely lost control over the vehicle.

„Whatever. He killed him anyways. And I killed him too. He picked me up from this stupid party I had to go to. If I didn’t go, he would be still alive,“ she said quetly, new tears forming in her eyes, the fire reflecting in them.

„Come here,“ I said, motioning to her come closer. „Come on,“ I pushed when she didn’t move. Then she crawled towards me. I placed my arm around her, bringing her into a hug. „Listen. You can’t blame yourself for what happend tonight. Or anyone else. This shit happens. That’s life. You will be hurten, but eventually time will ease on your pain.“ She leaned towards me, crying. I hugged her more tightly.

„Is he still breathing? Do you feel his pulse?“ the dispatcher broke the silence after a few seconds.

„Yeah,“ I replied when I checked. I started to swing Emily in my arms. Oh god, she was still a little girl.

„Now that we have time, what’s your name honey?“ the dispatcher asked me after another few seconds.

„Natalia.“

„Nice to meet you Natalia. My name is Hanna,“ she said kindly.

„Nice to meet you too,“ I exhaled, checking on the guy again. Thank god he was still holding on. Then she asked me my birth date and other ID information.

„So where were you going this late?“ Hanna asked me.

„I wanted to take some pictures of the star that was supposed to be visible tonight,“ I replied. It seemed like ages since I was sitting on that hill.

„Did you see it?“

„Yeah. A little.“

„Natalia, I think you should be able to hear the paramedics and fire fighters now, they should be seconds away,“ she said then.

„No, I don’t. All I hear is the car on fire. Oh wait – yeah, I do hear them. Thank god.“

„You did great tonight Natalia. You saved their lifes.“

„Hopefully. Thank you for staying with me and helping me. Even in english…“ I didn’t wait for an answer, the cars of our rescures were just pulling over. „I gotta go. They are here“.

„Alright. Take care,“ she said.

„You too.“ I hunged up the phone, gently let go off Emily and looked up to greet the paramedics.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic that I came up with. Certainly a different story from my previous one (which I still hope to finish). I hope you will like this one as well. I can see some further development here, but I'll be happy to leave it like that as a mini story too. Let me know in the comments if you would like me to continue. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor, licensed driver nor English/German native speaker. So take it with a pinch of salt and excuse any possible errors here.


End file.
